UHA SWRPG Guide
Welcome to the United Human Alliance military, recruit. You are now one of the many brave men and women who have enlisted to aid the effort against the Empire. These operations are not easy, nor are they all survivable, but none of them are useless. The following is information about you that we require for your service to be recognized. You have been assigned 1000P and 500C to spend on yourself. Please record any background on your personnel sheet, download-able from the command network. -Nationality- We require your nation of origin. This will be taken into account when assigning you to a unit. If your nation is not present, please specify it on your sheet. Afghanistan: Dari/Persian, Pashto Albania: Albanian Algeria: Arabic Andorra: Catalan Angola: Portuguese Antigua and Barbuda: English Argentina: Spanish Armenia: Armenian Australia: English Austria: German Azerbaijan: Azerbaijani Bahamas: English Bahrain: Arabic Bangladesh: Bengali Barbados: English Belarus: Belarusian, Russian Belgium: Dutch, French, German Belize: English Benin: French Bhutan: Dzongkha Bolivia: Spanish, Aymara, Guarani, Quechua Bosnia and Herzegovina: Bosnian, Croatian, Serbian Botswana: Tswana, English Brazil: Portuguese Brunei: Malay Bulgaria: Bulgarian Burkina Faso: French Burma: Burmese Burundi: Kirundi, French Cambodia: Khmer Cameroon: French, English Canada: English, French Cape Verde: Portuguese Central African Republic: French, Sango Chad: French, Arabic Chile: Spanish China: Chinese Colombia: Spanish Comoros: Comorian, French, Arabic Costa Rica: Spanish Côte d'Ivoire: French Croatia: Croatian Cuba: Spanish Cyprus: Greek, Turkish Czech Republic: Czech Democratic Republic of the Congo: French Denmark: Danish Djibouti: French, Arabic Dominican Republic: Spanish, Taíno East Timor: Tetum, Portuguese Ecuador: Spanish Egypt: Arabic El Salvador: Spanish Equatorial Guinea: Spanish, French, Portuguese Eritrea: Tigrinya Estonia: Estonian Ethiopia: Amharic Federated States of Micronesia: English Fiji: Fijian, English, Hindustani Finland: Finnish, Swedish France: French Gabon: French The Gambia: English Georgia: Georgian Germany: German Ghana: English Greece: Greek Grenada: English Guatemala: Spanish Guinea: French Guinea-Bissau: Portuguese Guyana: English Haiti: French, Haitian Creole Honduras: Spanish Hungary: Hungarian Iceland: Icelandic India: Hindi, English, Assamese, Bengali, Bhojpuri, Gujarati, Kannada, Kashmiri, Konkani, Maithili, Malayalam, Marathi, Meitei Manpuri, Nepali, Oriya, Punjabi, Sanskrit, Sindhi, Tamil, Telugu, Urdu Indonesia: Indonesian Iran: Persian Iraq: Arabic, Kurdish Ireland: Irish, English Israel: Hebrew, Arabic Italy: Italian Jamaica: English Japan: Japanese Jordan: Arabic Kazakhstan: Kazakh, Russian Kenya: English, Swahili Kiribati: Gilbertese, English North Korea: Korean South Korea: Korean Kuwait: Arabic Kyrgyzstan: Kyrgyz, Russian Laos: Lao Latvia: Latvian Lebanon: Arabic, French Lesotho: English, Sotho Liberia: English Libya: Arabic Liechtenstein: German Lithuania: Lithuanian Luxembourg: Luxembourgish, French, German Macedonia: Macedonian, Albanian Madagascar: Malagasy, French Malawi: English, Chewa Malaysia: Malay, Chinese, English, Tamil Maldives: Dhivehi Mali: French Malta: Maltese, English Marshall Islands: Marshallese, English Mauritania: Arabic, French Mauritius: English, French, Mauritian Creole Mexico: Spanish Moldova: Romanian Monaco: French, Monegasque, Italian Mongolia: Mongolian Montenegro: Montenegrin Morocco: Arabic Mozambique: Portuguese Namibia: English Nauru: Nauruan, English Nepal: Nepali Netherlands: Dutch, Papiamentu, English, Frisian New Zealand: English, Māori Nicaragua: Spanish Niger: French Nigeria: English, Hausa, Igbo, Yorùbá Norway: Norwegian Oman: Arabic Pakistan: Urdu, English Palau: Palauan, English Palestine: Arabic Panama: Spanish Papua New Guinea: English, Tok Pisin Paraguay: Guarani, Spanish Peru: Spanish, Aymara, Quechua Philippines: Filipino/Tagalog, English, Spanish Poland: Polish Portugal: Portuguese, Mirandese Qatar: Arabic Republic of the Congo: French Romania: Romanian, Hungarian Russia: Russian Rwanda: KinyaRwanda, French, English Saint Kitts and Nevis: English Saint Lucia: English Saint Vincent and the Grenadines: English Samoa: Samoan, English San Marino: Italian São Tomé and Príncipe: Portuguese Saudi Arabia: Arabic Senegal: French Serbia: Serbian Seychelles: English, French, Seselwa Sierra Leone: English Singapore: English, Malay, Chinese, Tamil Slovakia: Slovak, Hungarian Slovenia: Slovenian, Italian, Hungarian Solomon Islands: English Somalia: Somali, Arabic South Africa: Afrikaans, English, Northern Sotho, Sotho, Southern Ndebele, Swati, Tsonga, Tswana, Venda, Xhosa, Zulu Spain: Spanish, Basque, Catalan, Galician, Occitan Sri Lanka: Sinhala, Tamil Sudan: Arabic, English Suriname: Dutch Swaziland: English, Swati Sweden: Swedish Switzerland: German, French, Italian, Raeto-Romance, Latin Syria: Arabic Tajikistan: Tajik Tanzania: Swahili, English Thailand: Thai Togo: French Tonga: Tongan, English Trinidad and Tobago: English Tunisia: Arabic, French Turkey: Turkish Turkmenistan: Turkmenian Tuvalu: Tuvaluan, English Uganda: English, Swahili Ukraine: Ukrainian, Russian United Arab Emirates: Arabic United Kingdom: English, Irish, Scots, Scottish Gaelic, Welsh United States: English, French, Hawaiian, Spanish Uruguay: Spanish Uzbekistan: Uzbek Vanuata: Bislama, English, French Venezuela: Spanish Vietnam: Vietnamese Yemen: Arabic Zambia: English Zimbabwe: English, Ndebele, Shona -Language- Any languages you speak are required for your sheet. This is required to communicate with your fellow soldiers. Record any you have any level of fluency in. Afrikaans: 20P Albanian: 20P Amharic: 20P Arabic: 20P Armenian: 20P Assamese: 20P Aymara: 20P Azerbaijani: 20P Basque: 20P Belarusian: 20P Bengali: 20P Bhojpuri: 20P Bislama: 20P Bosnian: 20P Burmese: 20P Catalan: 20P Chewa: 20P Chinese: 20P Croatian: 20P Czech: 20P Danish: 20P Dari/Persian: 20P Dhivehi: 20P Dutch: 20P Dzongkha: 20P English: 20P Estonian: 20P Fijian: 20P Filipino/Tagalog: 20P Finnish: 20P French: 20P Frisian: 20P Galician: 20P Georgian: 20P German: 20P Gilbertese: 20P Greek: 20P Guarani: 20P Gujarati: 20P Haitian Creole: 20P Hausa: 20P Hawaiian: 20P Hebrew: 20P Hindi: 20P Hindustani: 20P Hungarian: 20P Icelandic: 20P Igbo: 20P Indonesian: 20P Irish: 20P Italian: 20P Japanese: 20P Kannada: 20P Kashkiri: 20P Kazakh: 20P Khmer: 20P KinyaRwana: 20P Kirundi: 20P Konkani: 20P Korean: 20P Kurdish: 20P Kyrgyz: 20P Lao: 20P Latin: 30P Latvian: 20P Lithuanian: 20P Luxembourgish: 20P Macedonian: 20P Maithili: 20P Malay: 20P Malayalam: 20P Malagasy: 20P Maltese: 20P Māori: 20P Marathi: 20P Marshallese: 20P Mauritian Creole: 20P Meitei Manpuri: 20P Mirandese: 20P Monegasque: 20P Mongolian: 20P Montenegrin: 20P Nauruan: 20P Ndebele: 20P Nepali: 20P Northern Sotho: 20P Norwegian: 20P Occitan: 20P Oriya: 20P Palauan: 20P Papiamentu: 20P Persian: 20P Polish: 20P Portuguese: 20P Punjabi: 20P Quecha: 20P Raeto-Romance: 20P Romanian: 20P Sango: 20P Sanskrit: 20P Scots: 20P Scottish Gaelic: 20P Serbian: 20P Seselwa: 20P Shona: 20P Sindhi: 20P Sinhala: 20P Slovak: 20P Slovenian: 20P Somali: 20P Sotho: 20P Southern Ndebele: 20P Spanish: 20P Swahili: 20P Swati: 20P Swedish: 20P Taíno: 20P Tajik: 20P Tamil: 20P Telugu: 20P Tetum: 20P Thai: 20P Tigrinya: 20P Tok Pisin: 20P Tongan: 20P Tsonga: 20P Tswana: 20P Turkish: 20P Turkmenian: 20P Tuvaluan: 20P Ukranian: 20P Urdu: 20P Uzbek: 20P Venda: 20P Vietnamese: 20P Welsh: 20P Xhosa: 20P Yorùbá: 20P Zulu: 20P -Lyralic Languages- If you were to know any Lyralic languages, it would be helpful. Please record any that you may speak. Alyrtestan'ana Mures'ti: 50P Alyrtestan'ana Shau'ti: 50P Arlasdin'ana: 50P Bolshiri'ana Common: 50P Bolshiri'ana Diplomatic: 50P Bolshiri'ana Militant: 50P Bolshiri'ana Musical: 50P Bolshiri'ana Romantic: 50P Hamyrlemkan'ana: 50P Hamyrlemkan'ana Lylur'ti: 50P Karyrdan'ana: 30P Lareyn'ana: 50P Ralundati'ana Female: 50P Ralundati'ana Male: 50P Ralundati'ana Neutral: 50P Ralundati'ana Tole'ti Female: 50P Ralundati'ana Tole'ti Male: 50P Ralundati'ana Tole'ti Neutral: 50P Solristala'ana: 50P Umichalum'ana: 50P Umichalum'ana Shau'ti: 50P Vyrilesti'ana Mures'ti: 50P Vyrilesti'ana Shau'ti: 50P Category:SWRPG Category:SWRPG Guides Category:SWRPG UHA Category:In Progress